


Wipeout

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Follows straight on from the 0302 sex scene after it fades to black.





	Wipeout

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ocadktda for basically giving me a script for this scene, and all I had to do was to direct the characters. Thanks to @dixiethumbelina for reviewing the surfing aspects and as always thank you to @allthehearteyes for betaing.

Craig called it Dragging Your Dick Through the Water, but one shining day in Belize, they’d ditched their boards, and had gone bodysurfing, just the two of them. It had been exhilarating being in the waves, just fins, attitude and an outstretched arm. They’d wiped out spectacularly mid-morning.

Adrian flung him down onto the couch, then landed on him with his big heavy body and the breath rushed out of Deran. He felt it again, that feeling of Adrian, of being close, and then being trapped underwater to be crushed by the wave. He didn’t know how he’d survive without air. But relief came soon because Adrian was kissing him, and it was the air he needed. Then they were laughing like they had on the shore afterwards, delirious with their mouths open, warm breath puffing on each other’s skin.

Right now, they desperately needed to have more skin, there were too many layers of trapped clothes between them. Deran tried to pull up Adrian’s black tank top, needing it gone. Adrian got the message, he stood up, shed it and his pants, nearly tripping over in his haste. Deran sat up on the couch and wriggled out of his briefs, and got rid of his wadded pants, shoes and socks.

Finally, after three months of waiting they were naked. If Adrian’s goodbye kiss had been a promise, the one that they’d just shared now was fulfilment.

They were facing each other, and suddenly it was serious. Deran knew how he felt about this man. His man. Deran shook it off. It was too soon. Maybe never, after how much he’d fucked up. This here then was his chance to say sorry, with his body, his mouth, his hands and with his cock.  

He could feel Adrian’s gaze on his chest, knew that even in this red neon light he was admiring the taut planes, the tattoos, his nipples. Adrian loved to suck them, stretching the flesh. That was for savoring though, but tonight it was for  _devouring_. Deran felt the warmth low in his belly, and his dick got harder.

Deran grabbed Adrian’s hips and pulled him close. He wanted Adrian’s cock in his mouth. So, he did, and the taste was as he remembered, bitter and salty with want. Adrian moaned again, and gripped Deran’s short hair convulsively. The moans Deran could feel it in his own dick, which leapt at the sounds of Adrian’s pleasure. Despite himself, and even knowing that Deran didn’t like it, Adrian was starting to thrust, and Deran pulled away. He must have also made a protesting noise because Adrian looked down, and immediately dropped down to his knees, and pulled Deran’s cock into his mouth as an act of remorse. Deran wasn’t going to say no.

Deran felt those warm lips around his cock, delicate at first, exploring from the base to the tip, then firmer as he grew confident. The suction was right and perfect, and Adrian was swirling his tongue around, just as Deran liked it. Deran sucked in a deep breath as Adrian went for the kill and he was swallowing around him, his throat muscles pliant. It always got Deran going.

Adrian knew his body, just like Deran knew his so Adrian had no trouble sensing when Deran was getting close. They both knew the endgame tonight, a fuck to say everything they couldn’t say to each other. Adrian gently slid Deran’s dick out of his mouth.

Adrian didn’t have to ask.

Deran got off the couch and found the condoms and lube. He covered himself expertly and squirted some wet onto his cock and then more for his hand. Meanwhile Adrian had made himself ready on the couch, legs spread wide and above. Deran’s cock  _really_  liked that.

He made his way back to Adrian and made himself comfortable between Adrian’s legs. He spread the lube and most of it got onto Adrian’s hole, and around. Deran tested with a finger. Adrian took a deep breath and like the good bottom he was, his ass loosened around it. Deran groaned. Fucking Adrian was  _easy_.

Deran lined up his dick and pushed in, and as with his finger it went in quickly. Deran had a moment to wonder how many other men Adrian had had after him, and then firmly pushed it away. He couldn’t think of that tonight. Not now that Adrian was back.

Adrian bucked and Deran pulled his mind back into the game. He was supposed to be fucking that fine ass. He thrust in shallowly and Adrian immediately pushed back. Unlike other guys, Deran knew that Adrian liked it deep and fast straightaway. Deran grabbed Adrian’s ankles, got himself settled and then started moving, pistoning his dick in and out. It felt amazing, like it always did, hot and incredibly tight. It didn’t matter how many men had been here, now it was just him. Deran’s movements got even more frantic as he tried to fuck it away, which thankfully seemed to work for Adrian too. But then Adrian had always liked it a little rough, being  _made_  to feel it.

His moans were now rhythmic, echoing one for one for each thrust, with a little gasping sob every time Deran hit his prostate. He was incredibly loud and Deran loved it. Deran pushed Adrian’s legs over his shoulders to get even closer, gripping his hips even harder. Their chests were now close, and their skin was dragging with sweat. Deran kept thrusting, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, not after all this time waiting and wanting.

Their bodies sounded obscenely loud with each push and slap in the red darkness. Deran could feel it coming on the horizon and like with waves he could tell that it was going to be a good one to catch. It built and built. Deran could tell that Adrian was getting close too, because he’d reached forward and was roughly jerking himself off. His balls were drawn up close to his cock.

Deran felt the moment come and then he was riding it, and like that day bodysurfing he was linked to Adrian. Knowing they were going to get eaten they’d hunkered low into the water and the wave had spent harmlessly overhead, but still sounding monstrously loud. Deran could feel the echo again now in his head and ears and then he was coming hard, long and low. Deran felt Adrian go, and then his shoulder and cheek were kissed with wet. A good one then. Deran collapsed onto Adrian, shaking with exertion and completely overwhelmed.

“Let’s clean up, and get into bed,” said Deran. He wanted Adrian close and to stay snug in his attic away from the world. He hid his smile against Adrian’s neck.

In Belize on shore, out of the water, beaten to fuck and covered in sand, they’d had massive grins on their faces. Nothing like a wipeout to make you feel  _alive._ Nothing like feeling you’d lost something to really appreciate what you had, and for the moment Deran had Adrian.


End file.
